The growth of various technologies has enabled the appearance of numerous services. Computing resource services, for example, enable organizations to utilize computing resources (servers, data storage, etc.) that are hosted by another. By doing so, organizations are able to quickly and effectively create new service offerings while at the same time avoiding substantial capital expenditures, avoiding complexities of hosting one's own computing resource hardware and taking advantage of various advantages such as scalability, durability, and redundancy.
Despite the numerous advantages provided by computing resource services, modern services can nevertheless be quite complex. A single service, for example, may rely on multiple other services and/or subsystems, each playing a particular role in a particular offering. Many services, for example, operate using the notion of user or other accounts and, as a result, require users to prove their identity, typically by providing credentials (e.g., username and password) that are then verified by a verification system. While authentication for a user is, generally, a simple process, an overall system that verifies user identities can be quite complex and, generally, management of user identities has numerous issues. Users may, for example, come and go, requiring constant management of a dynamic set of user accounts. Further, users often have accounts with so many providers that they are often reluctant to create another account with yet another provider. Conventional techniques for addressing these issues, while effective for addressing some of the issues, often introduce their own complexities.